bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heat of Battle
Kimikio began to regain consciousness opening her eyes to see Daisuke shirtless as he tended to his wounds. She seemed to be in an room which seemed to be Daisuke's Home. "How can an enemy be that attractive." She said to herself "I can hear you" Daisuke said as he put on his new jacket "Hear what" Kimiko said as she began to stand up Kimiko stood to see that her zanpaktou was right beside her not even taking to a safe distance away just in case she still wanted to attack Daisuke. "Why-" "Becuase i knew you wouldn't attack me after I spared your life" Daisuke said rudely cutting her off. Daisuke walked over to her bringing her a chair. He motioned for her to sit down. "So i take it you aren't a bad guy." Kimiko said sitting down "What makes you say that? Daisuke asked leaning on a wall "Well no offence but this isn't a good fortress for anyone who's curiosity there's usually a standard." Kimiko said looking in disgust to Daisuke. "What is this Gotei 13 squad?" Daisuke said ubruptly changing the subject. "What?" "Your squad what is it?" Daisuke asked again "Why would i tell you?" She asked in a somewhat naive tone "Because i spared your life" Daisuke replied walking closer. "Fine. Is the primary military branch of Soul Society. We were created by the captain of the 1st squad in order to carry out suicide missions or investigate potential threats to the seiretiei. We are in the human lead by our Cpt. Kazuma Nikaido." She said taking pride in her words "What was it you were in those woods earlier for? That Arrancar was weak." Daisuke said sitting on a box. "Well im searching for a group known as The order." She replied "This Order are they Hollows?" "No they are an elite group of renegade Soul Reapers and Arrancars." She said standing up grabbing her zanpaktou "Let me help." Daisuke replied "Why would you do that?" She asked puzzled "You need help." Daisuke said walking closer to her "Well.... Fine but idk if Kazuma will be ok with it." Kimiko said as she raised her hand opening a portal. Daisuke and Kimiko walked through a portal that led them to a type of temple used for housing of her Squad. As Kimiko opened the entrance doors the two guarding Shnigamis drew their Zanpaktous as soon as they saw Daisuke. "Stand down!" Kimiko said in order to hault the Shinigamis from entering a slaughter The Shinigamis put their swords away leaving their hands on the handles just in case. Kimiko then opened the next set of doors to reveal a dojo style room where a man was seen looking through a hole in one of the walls. "Sir is that the girls shower room!!!!!!!" Kimiko yelled scaring her captain who fell back tripping and falling on his back. "It's actually n-" Kazuma began to say before rushing forward towards Daisuke. He moved so fast Kimiko couldn't keep up appearing before Daisuke who grabbed the blade handle and redirected it away from his body. "Your fast" Daisuke said still no emotion in his voice. "Sir this is Daisuke Yagami a friend" Kimiko said still staying in attention to show respect. "Really? You know you can always call me baby." Kazuma said slowly moving over to get a kiss before Kimiko walked away causing Kazuma to fall face first. "Pathetic how are you a captain?" Daisuke asked feeling disgusted with the sight of this captain. "Do you have a problem with me?" Kazuma said glaring at Daisuke putting his hand on the handle of his sword. "Don't do anything dumb." Daisuke said doing the same "Burn my soul black, Kuroihonoo!" Kazuma said as his zanpaktou's blade transformed into a black flame shape and the hilt dyed to a red color sending a fire blast towards Daisuke who slashed the fire aside and connected blades with Kazuma. "Your going to regret talking about me. You will see Mine and Kuroihonoo 's Bond!!" "You sure you want to do this Kazuma?" Daisuke asked reasoning with Kazuma one last time. "Im going to shut you up." Kazuma responded Daisuke and Kazuma rushed towards each other disapearing and reapearing throughout the dojo everytime they connected sparks and forces of energy were dispursed. Kazuma connected swords with Daisuke in the air staring Daisuke in his emorionless eyes. "Furameko!" Kazuma yelled as the two were connected suddenly Kazuma's sword exploded sending him flying back and leaving a big smoke covered area where they once were. Kimiko ran in after hearing the explosion to see the smoke covered area and Kazuma smirking. "What happened?!?!?!?" Kimiko asked wondering if Daisuke was really using her to attack the 10th squad. "He wanted to insult my skill had to teach him a lesson." Kazuma said as he lowered his guard. "You shouldn't lower your guard when you can't see the outcome. I would think a captain would know that." Daisuke said as he became visable in the smoke. "But how i was point blank with that attack?" Kazuma asked amazed by Daisuke flawless figure. "I saw the spark on your blade and jumped away in time." Daisuke replied as he jerked his blade to the side dispersing the smoke. "Kimiko leave your captains arrogance might get you hurt." Kimiko nodded and led the other soul reapers out of the chamber so that there we be little collateral damage between the two high powered individuals. Kazuma smiled again and raised his blade. "Shall we continue?" Daisuke asked as he walked forward. "I will finish this here and now. You won't live to hurt anyone else." Daisuke said as he crouched down slightly. "You can try Daisuke, but you've never defeated me, what makes you think you can?" Daisuke just laughed a laugh that sent the Captain's on edge , I will show you what I'm truly capable of." No sooner than after he finished, he had vanished and re-appeared in front of Kazuma. Bringing his left foot up, he kicked Kazuma in the jaw sending him flying into a cliff side. Following after, he soared across the area, flying through the air courtesy of his Shinigami powers. As he got close to the hole in the wall however, he watched as two red lights peered from the smoke that was caused from the crash. amazing. He thought. Kazuma stepped forward a few footsteps before stabbing his sword into the ground confusing Daisuke who went on the defensive. What he didn't expect however was for Kazuma to look him in the eye. "''' Da-Ku Kaenhoushaki!" Acting on his increased speed, Daisuke quickly '''Shunpo'd '''away as black flames lit where he once stood. Black fire started to follow his pathway as he flew through the sky. '''I have no jutsu that can deflect or even ''Da-Ku Kaenhoushaki''. I just need to distract him, even still, with his speed it won't be easy now he can control those flames with no problem whatsoever. Channelling reiatsu into Kyuseishu, it lit up with blue reiatsu wrapped it. Swinging Kyuseishu in an tornado at Kazuma he called out. "'''Yakedo Tatsumaki!" 'This slash took the form of a flame tornado as it was fired from the blade. The flame tornado shaped reiatsu roared at Kazuma who stopped the flames to swing Kuroihonoo in the same way. '"' Furamenko" '''Kazuma sent his own flame attack at Daisuke's only this time it was purple in colour. Both attacks struck resulting in a large explosion that blew them back a few feet. Daisuke unleashed another Yakedo Tatsumaki through the smoke cloud on a course for Kazuma. Kazuma watched as the smoke was pushed away as another Furameko '''headed his way. Knowing that if he countered it would just hurt him, he '''Shunpo'd out of the way as the technique blew past where he once was. Kazuma used Shunpo to appear behind Daisuke. Swinging his sword down, he was unprepared for Daisuke vanishing and feeling a draft behind him. Ducking his head he just missed as Kyuseishu chopped some stray's hair from his head. Spinning around, he kicked out at Daisuke's waist and connected with the young kicking him across the sky. Daisuke skidded along the air from the kick that was stronger than he thought it would be. Kicking off of the invisible ground, he soared towards Kazuma, attacking with his sword; Kazuma blocked the strike that was aimed at his head. Daisuke pushed Kazuma's blade away slightly and lashed out with a punch. Kazuma moved his head to the side and dodged the punch but then felt an invisible force against his cheek before he was blasted away down to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Kazuma asked as he picked himself from the ground. Daisuke chuckled as he looked down. "My real power, I don't even need to make contact with you to hurt you…as you've just seen." He said with a smirk. Kazuma snarled as he looked up at the brown haired man . He immediately started to go through one handed seals with his free hand as his cheeks puffed out. " Haishi faiā (廃止ファイアー, Abolishing Fire) "''' Kazuma exhaled an extremely large torrent of fire while discretely pushing his reiryoku (Spiritual Energy) into his Zanpakuto. " Danku''' (斷空, Splitting Void)!" a rectangular wall rose up around Daisuke to block the Kido blast when it struck. However he noticed something strange with his enhanced awareness of energy around him. The fact that he could feel Kazuma's Zanpakuto absorbing reiryoku was putting him on edge, and rightfully so when he heard. "' '''Da-ku Kaentatsumaki'!"' Kazuma unleashed his attack up at the kido blast which cut straight through and then went for the Danku spell. As soon as it struck, it went straight through and exploded on what Kazuma could only guess, Daisuke. A few moments later and Daisuke appeared above Kazuma with his free hand pointing down at him. Kazuma looked up feeling Daisuke's presence and was confused when he saw blue energy flickering on the palm of his hand. Daisuke looked down, grinned as he said. '" Hiryugekizokushintenraiho''' (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) " '''the lightining infused Reiryoku exploded from his palm heading straight for Kazuma who's eyes had widened at the sight. Kazuma quickly swung his sword and fired another Furameko at the strange technique and not a moment later a large explosion rocked the earth underneath them as Kazuma was pushed along the air from the powerful spell. "He can use Kidō?, And without the Incantation " Kimiko asked in shock. Ryoga Saotome other captain watching the fight chuckled lightly. "Daisuke Yagami is a very special young man; "Hey Captain, what would happen to him if he went to Soul Society, would he lose his human body?" Kimiko asked with a raised brow while the other Captain's were also curious. "No." Ryoga said with a shake of his head. "He is a Human-Shinigami hybrid, his body is basically his spirit form, when he passes through the Senkaimon he will stay as he is for ever. For him it's a great thing, he will never have to re-train in his Zanpakuto and he will be able to use his techniques. He will be the first ever of his kind." He said with a small smile. "What would become of him when he goes to Soul Society?" Kimiko asked now that his interest about the Brown haired man had heightened. "Hmm, well there are quite a few Lieutenants positions open." Ryoga asked. "You can't be serious? Lieutenant?" Kimiko asked in shock. Kimiko gave a nod to what Ryoga said looked back at the fight while contemplating have someone like the Yagami in his squad. As soon as the kido and sword connected, a torrent of reiatsu exploded all around them in a form of a dome enveloping the two warriors. All was quiet for a moment before the dome exploded in a tornado of energy creating a large crater as both the Yagami and Nikaido were pushed away. Kazuma and Daisuke both shot from the large mushroom cloud and skidded along the ground. From that explosion, their clothing had been mostly ripped leaving parts of the upper torso clothing hanging from the shoulders. Daisuke quickly tore his Jacket off since they were getting in the way while Kazuma removed his captain haoeri now leaving him with just his hakama. Kazuma looked over at Daisuke and sighed as he pulled his sword horizontal with his face. "It's time!" He exclaimed as his reiatsu exploded from out of him in a deep purple colour. Daisuke Yagami prepare.... Bankai" Ryoga had his eyes on Daisuke the entire time, impressed with his strength that he had shown so far. If a boy of his age could be this strong as a mere human with Shinigami abilities. Then as a true Shinigami, he would be amazingly powerful. 'Show me Yagami, what you can do against a captain bankai? '''Burning Bankai vs The rising Demon "Bankai Shinsei Kuroihonoo" Kazuma said as he began to spin his Chinese style broad swords in a circle causing his swords to catch fire and gaons gains a huge black wings to form off of his back. "Kuroi Hi Arashi!" Kazuma yelled as a huge black flames beam with smoke like features shot forward Daisuke barely placing his sword in front of him and the blast. Daisuke was shot back by the power of the blast and sent through the building flying through numerous walls. Daisuke layed outside on his stomach bleeding. Daisuke looked up to see Kazuma still standing in the building his swords pointed at Daisuke. suddenly the fire wings shot off of his back and flew towards Daisuke exploding upon impact. "Captain Kazuma released his bankai?" One of the soul reapers said as they look at the completely destroyed side of the building. In that moment the time stopped and the darkness consumed Daisuke. He found himself standing alone in the depths of his mind, confused as to why he was here. This place, though undoubtedly in his dreams, was alien to him, and he was slightly apprehensive. Echoing out of the dark, someone chuckled. Daisuke turned, catching only a glimpse of a large figure, and instinctively reached down to grasp his sword. But, it wasn’t there. For the first time in his long life, fear began to creep into Daisuke’s mind. “Reveal yourself!” he shouted aloud. Again, the voice chuckled, a sardonic laugh laced with a darker intent. “Very well, Yagami Daisuke, I will show myself to you.” ''The figure materialised, cloaked in robes of pure black, its'' black demonic wing and one white angelic wing wrapped protectively around itself. A great spiritual pressure emanated off the figure, and Daisuke was finding it difficult to breathe, the sheer power choking him slightly. It raised its head, the cowl slipping off, and Daisuke gasped, involuntarily falling to his knees. A pair of burning crimson eyes regarded him. “What are you?” Daisuke asked breathlessly. The figure stepped forward, revealing itself to be a young man, seemingly only barely out of his teens. A thin handsome face framed by silver hair did nothing to distract Daisuke’s attention away from those transfixing crimson eyes. The man smiled, his every word radiating great power. “Who am I, you ask?”''' the man gestured with his arms, “in many ways, I am you. I am everything that makes you human, I am the jealousy in your heart, the lust in your thoughts, the fury in your soul. I am everything that makes living worthwhile. I am unrestrained by law and morality, free to do whatever I see fit.” If Daisuke wasn’t so shaken up, he would’ve been bemused, the man was extremely long winded. He raised his hand, pointing towards the man. “Are you the manifestation of my blade?” he said wonderingly, bewitched by the man’s power. For the first time, the man frowned''. “I dislike being called that. I am not merely the corporeal manifestation of your zanpakuto, I am so much more than that. I am one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell, alive since the dawn of time itself. It is just a pleasant coincidence that your body was chosen for me to manifest myself in.” '' Daisuke almost burst out in triumph. With a spirit this strong inhabiting his soul, he could do anything. Perhaps unwisely, Daisuke said, “If you are the manifestation, as the owner of the soul, I command you to give me power.” The man narrowed his eyes, a pulse of power grasping Daisuke and lifting him into the air, slowly choking the life from him. The man walked closer, and with every step, the pressure on Daisuke increased. '' “Do not insult me by presuming to be my master. I will lend my power only to those I find worthy. But thankfully for you, there couldn’t be a better person for me to inhabit, your hands and thoughts are constantly soaked in fight with of others. You are a soul who loves to drown himself in pleasures of the battle. So, right now, I will forgive you.” ''With a wave of a hand, Daisuke was released, his body falling to the ground. He panted for breath, hands clasped protectively on his bruised throat. The stranger continued talking, as if nothing had happened. “Purely for your information, I will tell you my history, and how I came to be imprisoned in your soul. In the beginning of the universe, there was God. Then he created the world, then life, yada yada yada. We’ve all heard it before. To help him govern the world, God created celestial beings, called Angels. There are several Choirs of Angels, like the Seraphim and the Cherubim, but I won’t bore you with the details. All you need to know, is that I was a Seraphim, the highest Choir of Angels, the ones you are meant to comprehend God the most clearly.” The man’s lip curled slightly, as if disgusted by the very thought. “But God was a bit off a self righteous barstard, and kept very strict laws on how the angels should act. It was harsh at first, but we all got used to it. Then He created you lot, the human race. Humans were his greatest achievement, and we, though far more powerful and knowledgeable, were placed second in His sight. Understandably, a few angels got bitter. I mean, sh*t, we helped Him create the bloody world, now He’s just handing it over to you? The boss Seraphim at that time, Lucifer, began to question God’s judgement. Then after a mild disagreement, Lucifer began the Great Rebellion, rejecting God and his stupid rules. I joined up, as it seemed a pretty good wheeze at the time. But, I was still young and naÃƒÂ¯ve, God was far too powerful for us, and we were cast down into the depths of Hell. You know about Hell right? Unpleasant place, lots of fire and brimstone? Yeah, I spent untold millennia rotting in that hole. Secretly though, I began to corrupt mortals, which was all the fun you could get. Soon, I had quite the little cult worshipping me, and I had the necessary push to forcefully manifest on the corporeal plain. i.e. Earth. It was great, I tell ya, after all that time in Hell. It didn’t occur too me to keep a low profile, and soon Heaven had dispatched a force of Angels to bring me down. Long story short, I got whupped. But what are you gonna do against the Archangel of War? God, the bright little divine being that he is, decided I needed extra punishment. He doomed me to be reincarnated into the souls of humans, which was even worse then being down in Hell. The cycle continued again and again, and I contemplated just giving up, letting myself dissolve into nonexistence. Thankfully, I didn’t. Fate finally dealt me a good hand, and I was placed in your soul. I wasted no time, corrupting your already dark thoughts, and turning you into what you are now. Yeah, I know, no need to thank me. So here we are.” Daisuke blinked. Without thinking he said, “Do all Fallen Angels like to hear themselves talk? Or are you just a special case.” Instantly he cringed, expecting a swift death. Instead, the Fallen laughed'', “You got balls, kid.” He slapped himself on the head, as if remembering something. “How rude am I, not even introducing myself.”'' “My name,” the Fallen Angel continued, '''“is Zaphikel.” As the conversation deep in his mind took place, the body of Daisuke Yagami stood up jerkily, like a puppet on strings. The vacant body grasped the sword that was leaning on the bedside table and walked mechanically away. Daisuke leapt back, startled. The Fallen Angel standing before him was the Zaphikel? In his living years, he had picked up information on the various main religions of Earth, and the Daemon Zaphikel had been well documented in many. Known in Hebrew as the ‘masterless one’ Zaphikel was said to be only second in power to Lucifer himself, and held the throne of the Crown Prince of the North. Wow, this was intense. Zaphikel smirked, seeing the reaction his name could bring. He clapped his hands, rubbing them together in anticipation''. “Well, its time to get down to business. If you’re going to be my champion, you need to buff up a fair bit. Now, awake!”'' Yagami jolted to awareness, disorientated. He looked around, speechless, as one usually is upon finding themselves in a forest clearing with no recollection of how they got there. Especially when they should be sound asleep in bed. Then Yagami’s mind caught up with his body, and the conversation with Zaphikel shot out of his memory like a cannon. He frowned, was it only a dream? “Uh, yeah, I was just a figment of your overactive imagination. Now get to work before I make you slap yourself.” '' Apparently not. Daisuke instinctively drew his zanpakuto, surprised to find that the actual sword blade was pulsing a deep crimson colour. Words rose unbidden from his mind, and he spoke aloud. “A demon rises from the north, consuming all in its path. Revel in the blood spilt, Come Forth, Zaphikel!” An explosion of spiritual pressure emanated from the blade, bathing Daisuke in a crimson aura and turns his hair White and him eyes become crimson red. He had never felt this alive in all his years of existence, the energy dancing in his blood, crying out to be released. He laughed, exulted. ''“This is only a taste of the power I can give you. When you are fully invested as my champion, you will have all Five Demonic Gifts. The Heart, the Gaze, the Hand, the Wings and the Will. I have already bestowed upon you the Heart of Darkness; you should feel the power running through you right now.” Yagami launched himself into a basic Iaijutsu kata, delighted to find that his every movement was far faster then before; his muscles throbbed with energy, his senses multiplied tenfold. The sword itself felt different as well, lighter and more manageable. It felt like an entirely separate entity, working hand in hand with Daisuke to achieve their common goal. “To refine your control over the Heart, you need to use the power in a battle situation. In other words, go find some poor unsuspecting soul to beat on for a while.” ﻿ '﻿ '